Ocular disease is commonplace, especially in people with diabetes. Typically, patients visit an ophthalmologist, retinologist or other eye care professional on a regular basis. During that visit, the eye care professional may observe the patient's retina, such as by looking through the patient's pupil. In some instances, the eye care professional may have automated equipment to photograph the patient's retina.
The eye care professional may then look at the images and mentally compare these to other retinas that they have observed. Abnormalities, such as blood leaks, partial detachment of the macula or retina, or macular degeneration. The eye care professional may also view earlier images taken from the patient's history to determine if there are any changes to the patient's eye.
This examination, while effective at detecting gross abnormalities and large changes, may not be effective in observing small changes to the patient's retina.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were an objective method for determining the health of a patient's eye. Further, it would be advantageous if there were a system that could provide this objective test method.